Growing Up
by JellicleStar48
Summary: is summertime in the Junkyard, and some of our favorite kittens are growing up!!! ~*~this is my first fic, so please be kind!! also, i put in a little chapter of who's related to who, so i hope it's not too confusing!! please review!!!~*~
1. Default Chapter

~*~A/N: this is just my version of the Jellicle family tree, of sorts, and the following fic is totally from my head.~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, or and Jellicle (although I wouldn't mind owning Tumblebrutus/Fergus Logan)….all characters in this story belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and RUG.

Jellicle Family Tree~~

****

Gus is the father of **Jellylorum**and **Jennyanydots**.

****

Old Deuteronomy and **Grizabella** are the parents of **Munkustrap** and **Rum Tum Tugger.**

****

Bustopher Jones is the father of **Alonzo**, and he later fathered **Mistoffelees **and **Plato**.

****

Skimbleshanks and **Jennyanydots** are the parents of **Mungojerrie**, and later, **Jemima **and **Electra**.

****

Asparagus is the father of **Pouncival** and **Tumblebrutus**.

****

Jellylorum is the mother of **Etcetera** and **Victoria.**

Bombalurina is **Demeter's** sister.

****

Demeter is **Munkustrap's** mate.

****

Rumpleteazer is **Mungojerrie's** mate.

****

Cassandra is **Alonzo's** mate.

****

Macavity is **Rumpleteazer's** brother and was, at one time, **Bombalurina's** mate.

****

Gus and **Old Deuteronomy** are brothers.

Okay, now that we've got who's related to who down, let's get on with the show!!!


	2. Kitten Activities

The junkyard was quiet that night, except for the hushed giggles of a group of kittens. They sat about, telling jokes and gazing at the stars. It was still rather warm outside, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Is the Heavyside Layer REALLY up there?", Electra asked, in awe.

"That's what mama and daddy said. And they were told that by Old Deuteronomy!", replied Victoria to her cousin, matter-of-factly.

"Do you think Unkle Skimble and Aunt Jenny were ever our age?", asked Electra, who was still young and curious. To this question came the hyper giggle of Etcetera.

"Electra! Of course they were!", Etcetera said. She sat up, stretched and laughed again, but not at Electra. "Look! We're being spied on!", she wispered, crouching down. The girls turned around and saw none other than Plato, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Mistoffelees, peering out from their positions behind a bunch of trashcans, throwing "SHHHHHHH's" at each other.

"Watch this!", Etcetera wispered, slowly walking, unnoticed, to where the male kittens were. She got closer, and closer, and then pounced on the nearest boy, which happened to be Tumblebrutus.

"HA!!! Busted!!", she giggled, sitting on Tumble's stomach, pawing at his ears. He just grinned and blushed, pawing back at her.

"We weren't doing anything! Honest!", Pouncival said, chasing Electra around in a big circle.

Jemima, who hadn't said a word the whole time, suddenly squealed and pointed to the old car. All of the girls stopped dead in their tracks and wawtched as Rum Tum Tugger strutted in.

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed a very happy Etcetera as she scrambled off a pouting Tumblebrutus. She was quickly followed by Jemima, Victoria and Electra. The boys sat there, arms crossed, pouting. 

"We come all this way to see them, try to get them to notice us, and when it seems that they finally do, that ol' Tugger has to come and ruin it all", Tumble muttered.

"Yeah. Just like a bunch of old girls", Plato said, crossing his arms.

They looked back to where the girls had now congrigated around Tugger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite kittens!", an amused Tugger said, kissing each one on the head. Etcetera nearly passed out. Tugger stayed and entertained the girls for a few minutes before heading in the direction of a caterwaul. 

Etcetera rolled over onto her back and sighed. It seemed that EVERYONE was caterwauling these days. The four girls sat around and continue to giggle at the still pouting boys before calling them over to play.


	3. Discoveries and Realizations

Bombalurina stopped at the sound of laughter coming from the direction of Tugger's car. What could possibly be going on? She caterwauled for him almost an hour ago. Annoyed, she came to an open spot, and was about to let Tugger have it, when she stopped and smiled. There, in front of the car, were eight innocent, carefree kittens, laughing and playing. Bombalurina couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the kittens….they were so free, so innocent, and she wished, for a moment, that she could be a kitten again.

"OWWWWWIEEEE!!!! Tumble, get off my arm!!!!"

"Quit biting, Cety'!!"

"Na-na-na!!! Ponce, I'm bigger than you!!!"

"I'm gonna tell my mama!!"

"Tattle-tale, tattle-tale, Vikie's a tattle-tale!"

"Yeah, you're a big tattle-tale!!"

"Plato, get off my tail!!!!"

It was too much. Bomba collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the tangled bunch of kittens.

"What in the Heavyside is going on out here? And at this hour??", a sleepy Munkustrap asked, walking up to a hysterical Bombalurina.

"I…looking….HAHAHAHAHAHA…..Tugger….KITTENS!!!!", was all she could get out.

Munkustrap just blinked.

By now, all eight kittens were in a big heap, starting at Bombaluring and Munkustrap, and blinking at each other in confusion. 

"Well! What a mess!!", said a laughing Munkustrap as he helped the kittens out of their tangled heap. He knew the kittens were out entirely too late, but he couldn't bring himself to be stern with them. He just scattered them off, in the direction of their homes. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to Bombalurina and helped her to sit.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago when we got ourselves into predicaments like that", he said, sitting next to her. She sighed and drew circles into the ground next to her.

"I know. Sometime, I still wish we were that young….", she trailed off, looking at the sky. She couldn't help but think of him, he who took her innocence when she was but a kitten. How she longed to turn back the hands of time, to go back to being a kitten, so she could do it all over again, and do it right. Bomba felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see the caring eyes of Munkustrap, who seemed to be reading her mind. He smiled a sad smile and wiped a tear from her cheek. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, when they heard a giggle in the corner by the old oven.

"Well, I wonder which rebel THAT could be", Munkustrap wondered aloud. He crept over to the old oven, and pulled the door down to reveal not one, but TWO kittens….Victoria and Mistoffelees.

"I…what…", Munkustrap sputtered. Could it be time for this group of kittens to be finding mates? He looked back in wonder at Bombalurina, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Vikie and are we just…talking", Misto said nervously, putting a protective arm around Victoria's shoulders.

"I…okay"

Munkustrap closed the oven door and walked, as if in a daze, back to where Bomba sat.

"They're growing up, Munkus. You know as well as I do, that it's time", Bomba said, standing. Mukustrap knew she was right...but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want things to change….things were always changing….and sometimes, that meant sacrificing too.

~*~A/N: what will be sacrificed? Keep reading!!!!~*~


	4. A visit with Tugger

The next morning, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato approached a lounging Tugger. They had amusingly stern looks on their faces and had their arms crossed. Tugger chuckled to himself as he turned and saw them.

"Well, lads, what can I do for you?", Tugger said, sitting up.

The tom kittens looked at each other, then Plato was pushed forward. 

"We love Jemima", Plato said firmly.

"And Etcetera", added Tumblebrutus. 

"And Electra" , piped up Pouncival.

"And we would very much like it if you didn't hog all their attention all the time", Tumble said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah!!! They don't even know we exist because they're so focused on you!", Pouncival exclaimed.

Tugger let out a hearty laugh and motioned for the kittens to sit down next to him. As he put an arm around Tumble and Pounce, he quickly grew amazed. He then looked at all three of the male kittens closely, and noticed that they weren't exactly kittens anymore….they were about to come of age. No longer were they tiny little energetic balls of fur, but they were getting tall and strong and starting to fill out…Tugger realized then that the lives of the Jellicles were about to change. 

But he put all thoughts of that aside and focused at the present matter…Jealous boys.

"Boys, I care a lot about the girls. Everyone does…but I don't see them the way that you obviously do. I love all the girls as if they were my sisters, and nothing more. But while I do enjoy the attention they give me, I know that they're not in love with me. It's just a girl thing.", Tugger said, reasuringly.

"Well, how can we get them to love us back?", Plato asked, his eyes wide. He looked at his friends and back to Tugger, all of them smiling big.

To this, Tugger smiled back and leaned in close.

"Here's what you do"

~*~A/N: awwwww…..the boys have crushes!!!!!!!!!! Check back later to see what they girls are up to…and what about that mysterious sacrifice Munkustrap was talking about? 


	5. Girl Talk

While the boys were having their talk with Tugger, the girls were about to do a little discussing of their own with someone of great knowledge in the department of boys…Bombalurina. She would know exactly what to do with their situation.     "Bomba?", came the soft voice of Jemima as she and her friends approached. Bombalurina looked up to see three glowing girls standing over her, giggling to themselves.
    
"Hello girls. It's nice to see you. What brings you to this part of the junkyard this morning?", Bomba asked, stretching ever so elegantly.     
"We're here to ask your advice on something. Something of great importance.", Jemima replied, looking back at her friends.     
Bomba looked back and saw the way the girls looked at each other. There could be only one subject that they wanted to discuss, and it was one Bomba was always glad to discuss.     
"Well, judging by the way you three act, I'm going to take a stab and say it's about boys", Bomba said, smiling.     
"YES!!! But not just ANY boys….", Etcetera said, jumping up and down. To this, Bomba raised an eyebrow.     
"Plato!", Jemima said, dreamily.     
"Pouncival!", Electra said, stepping forward.     
"TUMBLEBRUTUS!!", Etcetera squealed, sighing happily.     
Bomba laughed softly, recalling her own days of young and innocent love. She looked at each kitten, and then looked again, this time noticing how much like adults the girls looked…they were filling out in all the right areas, becoming more graceful, and Bomba had noticed that lately, even the adult toms were taking interest in the kittens. The Junkyard was going to be quite a different place very soon.     
"I see. Let me guess, you've all become stumped as to how to win these dashing young toms hearts, correct?", Bomba asked.     
"Well….yes. See, Vikie's already got Misto…", started Etcetera.     
"Wait…Victoria's already mated?", Bomba asked, amazed. To this piece of news, Demeter came out of the den and stared wide eyed at the three kittens. She shared at look with her sister, then smiled.     
"That's wonderful! Soon, then, all of you will have mates!", Demeter said, clasping her hands together at the thought.     
"Well, that's what we came to ask your advice about. We all have decided who we want to mate with, but we want to know how to get them!!!", Electra explained slowly.     
Demeter smiled, and out of her own curiosity asked who the girls had picked. She laughed at the response.     
"Platumblevial", said Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra all at the same time.     
Demeter blinked at her sister.     
"Jemima likes Plato, Electra likes Pouncival, and Etcetera likes Tumblebrutus", Bomba said to Demeter, clearing all confusion.     
"Oh. Right.", Demeter said. She yawned, said good luck to the kittens, and walked back into Bomba's den.     
"So what do we do to get them to love us?", Jemima asked excitedly.     
Bomba leaned in close, got a mischevious smile on her face, and said,   
    "Here's what you do".


	6. Feelings

    Victoria sighed and rested her head on Mistofelees' chest. She felt so alive, so happy, and so complete. Then she thought about her friends, and sighed, knowing that the time spent with them after last night would never be the same as it was. She was an adult now, and had a mate…a loving, handsome mate.
"Something troubles you", Misto said, looking down at Victoria. He had, just yesterday, been a kitten himself, but the Everlasting Cat works in mysterious ways.     
"Yes. I'm worried about the others. I don't want them to think I've neglected them…especially Cety", Victoria said sadly.     
"Don't worry, Vic. I worry about the guys as well, but I know quite a secret that tells me all of them will understand soon enough. Trust me.", Misto replied to his new mate.     
"Secret? Like what?", Victoria asked curiously, looking up at Misto.     
"Well…I know three certain boys who like three certain girls…", Misto said, smiling mischeviously.     
Victoria nearly danced with delight!!     
"I know three certain girls who like three certain boys!!", Victoria exclaimed, clapping her hands.     
Misto leaned down then and kissed Victoria gently, and then they stepped out of the oven to go find their friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~     
Etcetera was walking back to her den, giddy with delight from her visit with Bombalurina when she heard a familiar voice above her. Hear heart nearly missed a beat, and she put on her best "sexy queen" face, as Tumblebrutus jumped down from his perch and walked up beside her.     
"Why are you making that funny face for, Cety?", Tumble asked, giggling a bit.     
Etcetera punched Tumble in the shoulder, hurt.     
"That face was for you, you big dummy!!", Etcetera cried, tears forming in her eyes. She looked away, not wanting him to see her cry. So many thoughts were running through her head…she was absolutely positively in love with Tumble, and she wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, but at the same time, Bomba had told her and the others to play 'hard-to-get'. Etcetera didn't exactly understand why trying to run from the buy you loved would make him understand that you liked him, but whatever…Bomba was the expert. She looked over at Tumble to see what his reaction was, and half expected him to be grinning or laughing at her. To her surprise, however, he had a look of concern and his eyes were wide, never moving from her.     
"Awww, Cety…don't cry, I didn't mean it…honest!", Tumble said softly, wiping a tear from Etcetera's face. Etcetera sniffed, and looked down, almost afraid to look at the boy in front of her.     
"Um, you know about Vic and Misto, don't you", Tumble continued, looking down also. He didn't understand exactly why he needed to use that as a "pick-up-line", but whatever…Tugger was the expert.     
"Yeah…*sniff*…it's sweet…*sniff*…", Etcetera replied, tracing the dirt with her foot. She glanced up at Tumble, and he glanced at her at the same time, but both looked away.     
"Well, um…see, I was thinking…um, if maybe…", Tumble started, his face turing red.     
"Yeah?", Etcetera said, stepping closer to Tumble     
"Well, um…see, Misto and Vic are together now, and, um, well, I know Pounce and Lec' must be together by now….", Tumble said, spilling some good news to Etcetera.     
"Really??? Aww, that's great!! She's been in love with him FOREVER!!", Etcetera squealed, jumping up and down.     
"Yeah? Pounce has loved her even longer probably!", Tumble said grabbing Etcetera by the hand. The both stopped and looked at each other.     
"Cety, um…since they're all together, I was um…well…see…Cety…I…", Tumble said, turning red again.     
"Tumble, I think I…", Etcetera broke in.     
"No, wait….Cety, I….ithinkiminlovewithyou", Tumble said, squeezing his eyes shut.     
Before Tumble could open his eyes, Etcetera pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, and kissed his nose.     
"Tumble, I think I'm in love with you too!!!", Etcetera squealed, smiling and crying at the same time.     
"Really??", Tumble asked, sitting up, taking Etcetera's hand in his.     
To this, Etcetera leaned forward and kissed Tumble gently on the lips. As they parted she wispered "Yes"     
~*~A/N: yay!!!! 


	7. New Love

That afternoon, the Junkyard was filled with the buzz of good news. By now, most of the adults had heard about Victoria and Mistofelees, but some had been out and about the past few days, and hadn't been around. Because of this, Munkustrap called a meeting, to which Old Deuteronomy would be there to bless the new found loves.     "My, how time sure does fly", Jennyanydots said to her sister Jellylorum. Both queens were a bit sad, but more happy than anyone else.
    "Oh, I know, my dear. It seems like only yesterday they were big balls of fur and fluff!!", Jelly replied to her sister.
    
Just then, Munkustrap walked in, helping his father to the old tire. Tugger ran down and took his place on the other side, and together, father and sons sat on the tire.     
"Friends, today is a day which brings much celebration!! It has been a long while, but we finally have new changes in the Junkyard….changes that will bring new life and new loves.", Munkustrap said to the tribe, a wide smile on his face. He looked over to his left and saw Victoria and Mistofelees cuddling with each other. He motioned for them to stand up and join him.     "My fellow Jellicles, Victoria and Mistofelees have chosen each other for nine lives of love, happiness and compassion.", Munkustrap announced. He then called Jellylorum and Bustopher Jones to stand next to their children.
    "Jellylorum, do you approve of your daughter's choice in a mate?", Munkustrap asked.
    "Yes, with all my heart!!", Jelly exclaimed, hugging Misto. Munkustrap smiled and turned to Bustopher.
    "Bustopher, do you agree in your son's choice in a mate?", Munkustrap asked.
    "Yes, yes, quite!! I say she's as lovely as any!", the Twenty-five Pounder said, kissing Victoria on the cheek.
    
Munkustrap stood aside as Old Deuteronomy stood and started to bless the new couple, but was interrupted when Etcetera and Tumble came bounding in, hand in hand. They stopped in their tracks and looked a little embarrassed when they noticed they had interrupted something quite important. Etcetera leaned back against Tumble, who held her protectively and lovingly.     
"Um, we're right sorry!! We'll just, um, be on our way…", Tumble said, smiling sheepishly.     
Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy, then back at the two kittens standing in front of him, and then smiled knowingly.     
"Wait, before you go, is there something you want to tell the rest of us?", Munksutrap asked, raising an eyebrow. Tumble looked down at Etcetera and they smiled at each other before Etcetera giggled.     
"Well…I think we would like to tell the tribe that….Tumble and I are in love!", Etcetera said, as Victoria rushed forward and hugged her sister with all her might.     
Old Deuteronomy, unable to contain his happiness, laughed a hearty laugh and motioned for the next new couple to join the others on the tire. He patted Munkustrap on the back, and then sat next to his other son, Tugger.     
"Friends, it seems as if today is even happier than intended, for here before us is another new couple. Etcetera and Tumblebrutus have chosen each other for nine lives full of love, happiness and compassion.", Munkustrap exclaimed as cheers rose from the crowd.     
"And I thought he'd never stop being a troublemaker!", Jenny said happily, tears forming in her eyes. She leaned against her own mate, Skimbleshanks as they watched both of their nieces come of age before their eyes.     
    Munkustrap motioned for Jellylorum again, and Asparagus, who was Tumble's father.
    "Jelly, do you approve of your daughter's choice in a mate?", Munkustrap asked Jelly for the second time.
    "Yes, of course, of course!", Jelly exclaimed, giving her new son-in-law a hug as well.
    "Asparagus, do you approve of your son's choice in a mate?", Munkustrap asked the happy Tom.
    "Yes, I'm quite pleased! Someone to keep him on his toes!", Asparagus said, nuzzling Etcetera.
    Old Deuteronomy stood then, blessed both couples in the name of the Everlasting Cat, and was about to sit back down when the happy laughter of Jemima and Plato were heard, followed by the oven door opening and Electra and Pouncival falling out. They were met with happy cheers, and Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots saw their daughters come of age. 
    "Now, oi don't know if oi loike me own sistas growin up…it makes me feel koind of old!", Mungojerrie said, witnessing his little sisters newfound love. Rumpleteazer just laughed and swatted him upside the head. He was so emotional sometimes…
    As Old Deuteronomy blessed Jemima and Plato, and then Electra and Pouncival, in the name of the Everlasting Cat, the Jellicles rejoiced, for the blessings of new life was about to be bestowed apon them.
    ~*~A/N: coming up….new kittens for your entertainment!!!


	8. Bull-headed kittens

    "Mama!!! Scarlet won't give me my toy mouse back!!", Niko yelled to Jemima. He was quite perturbed that his sister got away with seemingly everything, no matter what. This time, he was gonna make sure she got what she deserved.
"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell Niko to leave me alone, I didn't take his stupid toy mouse!", the pure red kitten yelled to Plato, sticking out her tounge at Niko.     
Jemima and Plato looked at each other and sighed. Why did they have to have the two most unagreeable and stubborn kittens of anyone in the tribe. Victoria and Misto only had one kitten, Etcetera and Tumble's three kittens were just insanely cute and bouncy and got along great, and Electra and Pouncival were expecting their first litter within the next few weeks.     
"GIVE IT BACK!!"     
"I didn't take it!"     
"MAMA!!!!"     
"DADDY!!"     
"why do you have to be so perfect? It's always Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet" (A/N: bad Brady pun, sorry) "What? What are you talking about Niko?", Scarlet asked, wide eyed.     
"I just wanna be perfect like you.", Niko said, crossing his arms, pouting. To that, Plato came over and took both of his kittens in his arms, looking at them. Scarlet, like her name, was a scarlet kitten, with markings a lot like her mother's. Niko was a mixture of both Plato and Jemima, and reminded Plato a lot of himself a few years ago.     
"Children, both of you are perfect in our eyes.", Plato began, looking at his mate, smiling. But this was to no avail, as brother and sister began to swat at each other in their father's arms.     
"Kids…come on, stop fighting. I MEAN IT!!"     
They kept hitting at each other.     
"Alright, fine. BATH TIME!!!", Plato shouted, as the kittens stopped in mid swat and looked at their father with pleading eyes. Then they looked at each other, and pouted.     
"It's your fault, you know.", Scarlet muttered.     
"HOW IS IT MY FAULT??", Niko screamed, becoming frustraited.     
"Because. If you hadn't told on me for taking your stupid mouse, we wouldn't be in this predicament.", Scarlet said, matter-of-factly. Plato, sick of the arguing, quickly dropped both of the kittens on the ground and stalked off. Jemima then walked over to them, and knelt down.     
"Why don't you go on and play for a while, and give your father a chance to cool off", she said, looking back at a fuming Plato who was pacing back and forth.     
"YAY!!! Come on Niko!" Scarlet said, taking her brother's paw. They ran outside to find their friends, and left their parents alone to talk.     
"Why do we have to have the most bull-headed kittens on the planet?" Plato asked his mate, looking up at the celing.     
"They're kittens. Remember how Etcetera and Victoria used to act…and how about Pounce and Tumble? They still go at each other every once in a while. It's just…cat nature." Jemima said, hugging Plato. He softened his stiff posture and kissed his understanding mate gently.     
    ~*~A/N: next installment-the insane cuteness and bubbly attitudes of Etcetera and Tumble's brood. YAY!!!


	9. Family

    Etcetera awoke first, smiling as she stretched. She looked over at her sleeping mate, who was, as usual, snoring away, sprawled out on his stomach. As she softly ran a paw down Tumblebrutus' back, she heard three soft voices coming from behind their "bedroom".
"Shhhh!! You're being loud, Mina!!"     
"Sorry Lorenzo!"     
"Come on, you two!"     
Knowing full well that her children were up to no good, Etcetera lay back down, silent. All of a sudden, a loud "One…Two…Three…NOW!!!" was heard, as three kittens pounced on their sleeping father.     
"What in Heavyside…", Tumble snorted, trying to shield himself from the madness. When he saw that it was just his children, he relaxed and laughed.     
"Another wake-up call?", he asked.     
"Well, someone had to do it, you sleepyhead", Etcetera laughed in her bubbly laugh. She looked at him lovingly as she lay on her stomach, head propped up on her hands.     
"Yeah! You're not supposed to sleep ALL day, Daddy!!", Mina said, crossing her tiny arms. The only girl out of the litter, she was very much 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Mina was already beautiful, and mostly brown and white, like her father, even inheriting his trademark brown patch over her right eye. She was as bright and bubbly, just as her mother had been, and her big heart sometimes got her into trouble.     
"Come on, Daddy!! We wanna go see Uncle Pounce and Aunt Leccy to see if their kittens have come yet!!", Lorenzo said, bouncing. The oldest of the tree, he was a handful. He was mostly white, but with brown and red markings, a lot like his mother, but broad and lean, like his father. He looked up to his Uncle Pounce, and was always in some sort of mischief, usually including his uncle.     
"Mama, are you gonna come too?", came the little voice of Buck, the youngest. He was little and very hyper, and got his name because of the way he was bucking his back legs as soon as he was born. He was a small brown kitten, with white and black stripes, and his face was mostly white. He was the shy one of the three, and stayed close to his mother a lot.     
"Of course! It'll be just one big family outing!", Etcetera said, motioning the kittens to get ready for their morning baths. *~*~*~*     Tumble walked with Etcetera, her paw in his, through the Junkyard, their three kittens following shortly behind.
    
"Look Mama!! It's Grandma!!", Lorenzo said, spotting Jellylorum. The kits took off towards their grandmother, and nearly knocked her over as the hugged her.     
"Good morning, my kits!", Jelly said, smiling big. She waved to her daughter and son-in-law, and asked where they were headed.     
"We're going to see Uncle Pounce and Aunt Leccy!", Mina said, bouncing around her brothers.     
"Well, last I heard, they were doing fine, and getting ready for their kits. Send them my love", Jelly said, nudging her grandchildren back over to their parents. Just then, they saw their friends, Scarlet and Niko, bounding over to them.     
"HEY!!!" Mina said, pouncing on Scarlet     
"Can we go see Uncle Pounce and Aunt Leccy with you??", Niko asked Tumble "That's fine with me", he replied to the boy.     
"…and then, he looked over at me, and SMILED!!! I almost lost it right there…", Mina was explaining to Scarlet, taking about her encounter with Tugger (A/N: like mother, like daughter, huh?). Scarlet let out an excited squeal, thinking about the handsome Tom.     
Etcetera and Tumble shared a smile, the memories of their own kittenhood flooding their memories. They turned to the kittens, and Tumble ran at Mina, grabbing her, and lifting her over his shoulder, as she giggled and squealed with delight. Buck latched onto his mother's leg, and Lorenzo puffed his chest out, pretending to be Tugger, trying to impress Scarlet. As the happy family (and co.) rounded the corner to the den of Pouncival and Electra, they saw half of the tribe waiting outside. Etcetera gently pushed her son out of her way, and ran inside, only to find Electra delivering the last of her kittens. Etcetera counted the kittens and saw that Electra had delivered six healthy, and very strong winded, kittens. Jemima was holding her sister's hand, and their mother, Jennyanydots, was holding the last kitten, cleaning it off. Etcetera ran to her friend, and hugged her, smiling big.     
"Oh Leccy, congratulations!! They're beautiful!!", Etcetera said, looking from her friend to the newborn kittens. Two of the kittens were raven colored, with red markings a lot like their mothers and one kitten was the spitting image of Pouncival. There was also a calico, and two orange tabbies.     
"Well, Oi'll be!! 'at one looks loike me!!", came the high-pitched, excited voice of Rumpleteazer, pointing at the calico. Electra smiled softly and looked at her friends gathered there, just to be with her in her happy moment.     *~*~*~*
Munkustrap walked over to where his brother and father were sitting, smiling big, informing them of the six kittens Electra had delivered. Old Deuteronomy smiled and looked to the sky.     
"This year has been a happy one! Twelve new additions to the tribe, and all of them healthy!", he said sitting back down.     
"I believe something troubles you, even through all this happiness", Tugger said to his aging father. Old Deuteronomy sighed, and looked at his sons.     
"The time is coming for someone else to take my place. Someone who is loving and kind and wise.", the aging cat started slowly. The two Toms nodded, for they knew this as well.     
"This someone", Deuteronomy continued, "Is one of you"     
Tugger and Munkustrap blinked, looking at each other. Then they both kneeled, taking their fathers' paws.     
"Whichever of us is chosen, Father, we will not let you, or the tribe, down", Munkustrap said, smiling at his father.     
"I know, my sons. I know" 


End file.
